A Dream too Good to be True
by Rihito0000
Summary: Hinata is having really really strange dreams. He never expected that he would get a lover even in a dream? And that lover is the one he expected least!It's Kageyama! (Mainly KageHina,and also a bit dose of TsukkiYama and more) And yes, I do not own any characters! This fiction is just a fujoushi's fantasy.
1. Dream 1 : Is this love?

~Hinata's P.O.V~

" Hinata " , a low soft voice whispered close into my ears.

" Oi , Hinata ... " , the same voice called out my name again and this time it was closer than before and a bit ticklish.

" Hinataaa... " , oh god , let me sleep more mom ! Hmm , was it just me or it did sound like a man's voice ? Well , whatever , I didn't care , I just wanted to sleep.

" HI-NA-TA ! My little dumbass , it's time to get up!" , ... wait , ... what did I just heard ? MY LITTLE DUMBASS ?! But there's only one person who would call me Dumbass!

My eyes shot open with shock just to see Kageyama beside me , resting on his palm staring at me.

" Ka-Kageyama ?! What're you doing ?!" I stuttered .

"What?... obviously , waking my beloved up from the bed " Kageyama said while caressing my cheeks with his hand.

" Beloved? M-me ? " ,I was quite confused about what exactly Kageyama was saying.

Kageyama chuckled softly, "Dumbass , who else would be my beloved other than you? " and bent down to give me a peck on the forehead.

Wait Wait Wait ...this's really impossible! Kageyama was being too nice and sweet ? And first of all , did Kageyama just kissed me on the forehead ?!

" Hinata , why are you dozing off again? " Kageyama stared into my eyes. "Didn't I tell you to think about me and only me ? Oh , of course , volleyball is an exception " .

Chills ran down on my spine . Really , what's wrong with Kageyama ?! He was so sweet , totally different from his usual self . I couldn't even utter a word . My heart was thumping so fast.

"Hey, Shouyo ,You know what kind of face you are making right now? It's not my fault. You started it."

Kageyama bent down and pressed his lips to mine. Woah woah woah,we're kis-kissing! And he called me Shouyo!

I tried to push him away in shock but just to touch his bare chest . Oh my gosh! He's naked . Shirtless . And I could feel the heat of his skin pressed down on mine . I hoped he has something down there though.

Kageyama continued to shower sweet kisses on my lips, nose, forehead, cheeks,

everywhere on my face.I felt my heart going guwahh guwahh in my chest!

Kageyama kissed my lips and bit my lower lips softly , making me gasp and taking the advantage to dive into a deeper kiss .

My brain was not catching up at all with what was happening. Why did I give my first kiss to a teammate , a friend , a BOY and KAGEYAMA on top of that !?

But suprisingly enough, I was not scared at all, and even found myself settling into the passionate kiss . Kageyama sucked and bite my lips . And his tongue leaded mine to a heated dance .

I felt pretty calm and content even though it's my first kiss and everything was progressing so fast . The same feeling when I spiked the ball that Kageyama setted through the blockers like Bam!

Whenever I'm with Kageyama , I found myself enjoying every single little thing . We were always together . And he was there every time I need him .

Kageyama rarely smiled . And even if he did , that 's creepy as hell . And when he stared into my eyes , I felt like he saw right through me and my heart started to thump soo fast.

I-is this love?

"Dumbass,I told you to pay attention to me only. Didn't I?" Kageyama said pulling down my pants.

What? Wait! Wait! When I realized , my shirt was gone and my chest was full of red bite marks and kiss marks!

Kageyama bent down again and whispered into my ears,

"Shouyo , I'm gonna make you moan my name in that sweet little voice for all night long . "


	2. Dream 2 : I shouldn't have opened it

~Hinata's P.O.V~

Sweet kisses

Feathery light touches

Intertwined fingers

Soft moans

Hot breaths

Lustful gazes

All of them...all of them were just a dream?!

Even without having to look in the mirror , I knew my face was beet red . Again , I can't get that dream out of my mind .

Yeah ! Hinata Shouyo , a normal highschool boy , who only loved volleyball , finally had his wet dream the previous night . The dream was pretty vivid and still fresh in my memory .

I never thought I would dream something like that . And not with Kageyama .

He called me by my first name , he kissed all over my face , and even took my first kiss ! Even though it was a dream . And we almost even crossed the line . I was really lucky to wake up at such a time.

That dream was bothering me the whole day . Even my little sister Natsu knew that something was wrong with me . I also got scolded my homeroom teacher for not paying attention in class properly .

But that dream was really weird enough that I couldn't stop thinking about it .

Kageyama in that dream was really nice to me , he called me his little dumbass , in a really really sweet voice . And I didn't actually hate him treating me nicely for once in a while . In fact , I wanted Kageyama to always be like that ...

NO NO NO!! What the heck was I thinking ? And why won't my heart beating so fast . But really , I wished Kageyama would treat me more nicely .

"Huh..." I let out a soft sigh .

"Bakageyama , you stingy . " I mummered to myself .

"What did you just say , dumbass ? " a familiar voice said in a bit irritated tone .

HOLY HELL !!! I forgot that Kageyama was just sitting beside me , taking a break from the afterschool volleyball practice .

" HINATA!! " Kageyama looked as scary as when I served right into the back of his head . He leaned closer and grinded my head between his hands .

"Ow Owwwww" "That hurts,Kageyama! " I tried to struggle but he's freaking strong . I thought I was going to bald .

"Kageyama-san, I'm sorry , I won't call you any- " I couldn't finished my words. Because by then , I realized that his face was too close , just too close with mine , and I couldn't help but remember what happened in the dream I had the previous night.

Ah-oh .I could feel my face turning red and hot .Kageyama was shocked at this , "Hey ,dumbass, I didn't grind you that hard ,did I ? Your face is beet red . Are you feeling well? "

Then Kageyama leaned in even closer to me to press his forehead to mine to check there's something wrong with my body temperature.

THIS IS GETTING BAD!! THE scenes from the dream flashed upon my eyes again vividly . And when I realized I was staring at Kageyama. And Kageyama was also staring at me with dumb-struck expression.

Wait! Was it me? Or was Kageyama blushing ?

But then,Suga-san called out to us,

"Kageyama ,Hinata ,why are you guys still here? We're going to lock the gym .Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are taking so long in the locker room too. So , we'll head out fisrt . Well , don't forget to lock the locker room.We'll be waiting at Ukai-san's shop , today's meat buns will be Daichi's treat! "

I pushed Kageyama away."Re-really,Suga-san?We'll follow you soon after we've changed clothes." I shouted back.

Kageyama was still standing there with a dumb-struck expression . And I didn't think I would speak to him right after that awkward moment.

But Kageyama suddenly grabbed me by my collar and dragged me out of the gym and headed to the locker room." Dumbass , why are you so slow when our senpai are waiting us!!?? "

Normally , I would argue him back but Kageyama was choking me by dragging by my collar all the way to the changing room. I coughed and gasped in for air making Kageyama slowed down and turned at me. He then looked down on me with worried eyes. " So-sorry. I think I was pulling you a bit too hard. "

If we heard Kageyama apologizing me back a long ago, the world would come to an end. But after going through a lot of thing together as friends and teammates, he opened up a lot and cared for me dearly although he might not show it obviously.

Then Kageyama suddenly stopped at the door of the locker room,making me bump into his back.

"That hurts,Kageyama.Why did you suddenly stop?"I whined while rubbing my nose.

"Shhh...""Hinata,can't you hear some weird noises coming from the room?" Kageyama said in a low voice.

I grinned like a winner,"Don't you remember Kageyama-san,Suga-san said that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are still in there.Oh well,can't blame your poor memory."

Kageyama's face turned into an irritated one."Dumbass,of course,I remembered that,it's just that the noises are pretty weird"

Now that he mentioned,I could hear some noises coming from the other side of the door.

"No-Tsukki...Not anymore..ah..""I'm going to break,Tsukki.Stop.I can't-no-ahnn~"

"Yamaguchi,it seems like you don't really want me to stop.And I won't stop anyway.I'm also at my limit"

I was shocked at the conversation I heard.And I could hear Yamaguchi's sniffling whimpers and softs sounds like being hit with something.

I looked at Kageyama not knowing whether to deal with this situation . It seemed like Tsukishima was bullying Yamaguchi .And Kageyama alososeemed to get the situation. "Tsukishima is taking too far.I didn't think he was the type to physically hurt the other even though he's really mean!I will stop him"

And even before I could say anything to stop Kageyama,he kicked the door open.And there laid a sight I would never forget.

Yamaguchi was lying on the floor with a jersey as cushion,and half-naked!!! His shirt was all the way up to his chest.And there were tiny red marks everywhere.

And Yamaguchi's legs were on Tsukishima's houlders who was lingering above him.Tsukishima was without his glasses,and hi-his thin-thingy was in Yamaguchi!!


	3. Dream 3 : Fantasy and Delusions

~Kageyama's P.O.V~

I was there standing in awe , in front of my two teamates who were in a pretty awkward position . I thought Tsukishima was hurting Yamaguchi but it didn't seem to be so.

"Oi , Why are you guys still stretching? Practice is long over and Suga-san is searching for you guys ."

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turned to me with shocked expressions . Wow, how long were they practising ? They're completely out of breath with flushed faces . I didn't know the day would come when Tsukishima would try this hard in volleyball.

Then , Hinata suddenly yanked me and turned me around . He looked kinda pale and frightened ?

"Ka-kageyama , what're you saying? The-they are not stret-stretching . They are ma-making lov-" Hinata stummered as his voice disappeared into thin air at the last part .

"Huh? What did you say? I didn't hear it . Look. Yamaguchi's legs are over Tsukishima's shoulders . What else could it be other than stretching , dumbass ? But I'm really suprised that Yamaguchi could persuade Tsukishima to help him stretch. " I said while turning back to get into the room .

But Hinata suddenly jumped front of me and closed the door shut . What the hell was he doing when the seniors were waiting for us ! Wait ... why was his face beet red ? Came to think of it , he seemed so spaced out the whole day , and there was that incident in the gym.

Before I could even say anything , Hinata grabbed my hand and started stomping down the stairs.

"Dumbass , what the hell are you doing ? We need to go and get our stuffs now , and then head to where our seniors are waiting! " I yelled at him.

But then Hinata stopped and turned back . "I-I need to go to to-toilet ." he stummered still looking beet red, and now not only his face is red but even his neck.

I snapped and yelled out "DUMBASS! WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT SOMETHING LI-"and then the sudden realization hit me hard. Now,everything made sense . He might have a terrible stomach-ache . And that's why he was spacing out the whole day and also why his face was beet red.

Oh gosh, why didn't I notice this earlier ? He's my teamate and friend and yet I didn't notice what's wrong with him . I usually notice even the tiny bit change in his behavior that could influence the game.

Hinata in front of me right now really looked so fragile , his face and his neck , now even the tips of his ears were completely red . He was letting out irregular short breaths .His hands were trembling a bit .

"Haa..." I let out a sigh. Fine, "I'll tag along to the toilet . Let's get going. Can you walk?" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Hinata flinched at this action and looked at me. "Y-yeah, I can walk just fine." And then we started to walk towards the wash-room.

When we arrived at the wash-room , I asked, " So, do I need to tag along inside too? " Hinata yelled out,

"EHH? You don't need to!! I can go by myself , don't treat me like a kid!! "

I snapped " Fine then, be quick dumbass! " and before I could even finish my line, Hinata already went into one of the toilet stalls . I went back outside the wash-room to wait him there .

I should have realized about Hinata's stomach-ache sooner. It'd be a pain in ass if we had a match tomorrow or something. What's the problem this time? We just had to practise by ourselves today. No practise match. No tournament. So why should he be nervous? Was there something wrong with the food he ate? He should take good care of his health .

And not to mention, he was pretty thin too, his legs and arms were too slender . His body was pretty small too .He could eat more than I expected but well where all those fats went to?!

His skin colour was milky white and made me wonder that if he was getting enough sleep . No matter how you looked at him , he seemed quite weak .

Wait...why was I putting my brain into this much work for that dumbass ? Did I really need to ?

Well, Hinata was my teamate and my one and only close friend . I had other friends but I was not close to them as much as I was with Hinata.

And it's just that ,once I've lost something important to me , I knew better not to let them go again . I didn't want it to end up like in middle school.

Hinata was the one who was consistently urging me to take a step forward whenever I was lost which kinda pissed me off . Tch...you better watch out for yourself before worrying about the others ,dumbass .

The most irritating thing about Hinata was his smile . I didn't know why but seeing his smile made ny heart tighten up and cause some kind of irritation. He went around and flashed that smile to everyone like an idiot.

"-geyam -... kageyama .. KAGEYAMA" and there I found Hinata yelling in my ears . " I have been calling you for about ten times and you ignored me glaring at the window . " Hinata said .

"Huh?!" I shot a glare at hime instinctively and saw him flinched back a bit. "I was just thinking ." I mummered but Hinata seemed to caught it . "What?! You, Kageyama, thinking?! " He hopped in front of me and yelled out .

I was going to smack him but I was stunned at the view in front of me. The last rays of the sun were shining over his caramel eyes and his still slightly flushed face through the windows . And since he was leaning towards me , I could see the glimpse of his pale chest beneath his shirt .

And I felt weird seeing that. Again my heart tightened up. Also that irritating feeling . But something else this time . I felt more calming and my heart going like gwoooah gwooah ,just like when Hinata hit the ball I set over the players who were bigger than him.

Hinata inched closer to me. And suddenly we found ourselves locked in each other's gazes . The red shade crawled back again to Hinata's face and I could also felt how hot my face was getting .

Crap , I think we both have some kind of serious aches . His was a stomach-ache and mine was a chest ache.


	4. Dream 4 : Do you have something to say?

~Kageyama's P.O.V~

I stared at Hinata's caramel eyes. Hinata stared right back into my eyes . I stared more intensely at him and he did the same thing right back .

The sudden buzz interuptted the staring contest between Hinata and me. At first, we were awkwardly staring at each other, faces flushed crimson . Then, by the time I realized, it was a staring contest in which the first one to blink was to lose.

'Mwa Ha Ha Ha, I won' I thought internally as I blinked to stop tears which were starting to form.

Hinata blinked at the buzz which was supposedly to come from his phone. But really , thanks gods . I didn't know what was gonna happen if the buzz didn't interuptted. It was becoming quite awkward for me.

Hinata and I were always competing each other in single little things, and I didn't have the slightly idea to lose every single time. But this time was different . Hinata's flushed face was so disturbing and making me feel weird and my concentration almost wavered.

Well, in the end, I won the staring contest. I smirked internally again. But I felt as I lost something. I somehow felt irritated as I said " Tch , dumbass , don't you dare show your flushed face to me again! "

Hinata looked up from searching his phone in his pocket of the jersey. As he pulled out the phone, he wiped the small droplet of tears from the staring contest earlier and looked at me with the stupidest expression I had ever seen.

" Wha-what? Why? " he stummered back making me more irritated than I already was.

"Huh , of course , your flushed face made my concentration waver."

I stated. Looking as stupid as ever, Hinata asked " Eh, why? Why's that?". Ah, I didn't know how to answer that question. Well, why did his flushed face made me felt disturbed? ...I didn't know.

Hinata then suddenly yelled out looking at his phone.

" KAGEYAMA ! Suga-san just texted me, asking where we are now. He said everyone was already there. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi! And they also got our things and already locked up the gym and the changing room."

As soon as he finished texting back something, he started to dash out. "Kageyama! What are you doing? I texted Suga-san that we're on the way now! Let's rush there. Everybody is waiting!"

We ran all the way to the Ukai's place. And when we reached there, Daichi-san's and Suga-san's demonic sweet smiles were waiting for us. " WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LOOONG, KAGEYAMA-KUN , HINATA-KUN? " they said in unison making us flinch.

But after giving a lecture about never to make people wait for us again, we still got treated the promised meat buns and that's all mattered .

" Well then, see you on Monday! " Noya-san said as he waved off to us. "Eh-senpai? Why are you all heading the same way?"

Hinata asked.

Yeah,they all were heading the same way as Tanaka-san's. Tanaka-san grinned

" Today is the SENIORS' sleepover day! We all are going to have a sleepover at my house! "

Hinata hopped up and down saying "Uwahh!! It might be fun! Talking about volleyball all night long and-" then I cut in "practising volley all night long!"

"Naive, naive, Kageyama, Hinata" Tanaka-san said shaking his head and wearing a smirk " Here's a piece of advice from great Tanaka-senpai , it's a boys night. What do boys talk about when they gather? Games? Movies? Volleyball ?

Maybe they talk about them. But the most important thing about a boys' night is L-O-V-E , love. We're gonna talk about-" Daichi-san cut off Tanaka-san by smacking the back of his head.

"Are you an idiot?! ...wait, you are an idiot.We're just gonna have a normal sleepover. And what's you're talking right now is not a boys' night. It's more like a girls' night!" Daichi-san yelled at Tanaka while dragging him away from us.

"Well, you first years should head back home as well, it's getting pretty dark." Suga-san said and waved at us then ran after the pissed off Daichi-san, shocked Tanaka-san, grinning Noya-san, deadpan Enoshita-san and laughing Narita-san and Kinoshita-san.

As soon as the seniors left, I didn't know why, but the atmosphere became quite tense and awkward between us, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and me. Then, Hinata suddenly , saying "L-let's go home together too!"

I grunted "Huh?! What're you suggesting suddenly you bumbass? They're not eve-".I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Tsukishima cut in saying

"Sure, why not. Let's go together until the park."

...I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ONCE THAT TSUKISHIMA WILL EVER AGREE WITH HINATA IN HIS LIFE. And what's wrong with Hinata suddenly suggesting something weird as going home together when just the two of us usually go home together. The most shocking thing is that even though the way around the park is the longer way to Tsukishima's place, he agreed to go that way just because Hinata suggested. That Tsukishima ? And why ain't Yamaguchi saying anything? And he looks beet red ?

"Yamaguchi, are you feeling unwell? You look kinda red." I asked. Was I thinking too much or just everyone else tensed at my question?

"Ah-I-I'm fine." Yamaguchi muttered in a barely audible voice.

The rest of the way to the park fell to complete silence. As we reach at the front gate of the park, Hinata stopped, making everyone else stopped too and looked at him.

Hinata said "Ah- I didn't know that the park was this close." Then as the silence came back becoming somewhat tense. Hinata nudged me with his elbow at my back making me flinch at the sudden contact.

When I turned around to give him a smack for giving me a fright, Hinata gestured me something. I didn't get what he meant and he showed the same gesture again. While I was still struggling to undertand what Hinata meant, Tsukishima snapped."You guys have something to ask right? It's becoming a pain in ass. So, just get over with it quickly."

Hinata and I tensed at Tsukishima's demand. What did he meant ? Hinata's voice suddenly popped up, " You and Yamaguchi, are you two da-dating? This evening, you guys were ma-making lo-love, right?"


	5. Dream 5 : Can we kiss now?

~ Hinata's P.O.V ~

I said it! For the first time in my life, I said the word "make love" out loud! I didn't know that boys could have that kind of relationship! ... well,ah... when I had that weird dream of Kageyama yesterday, I wondered and wondered if it's possible between boys, so, I looked up at Internet and found out things I shouldn't have known. I didn't quite understand what they exactly meant though .

But today, when I saw what Tsukishima and Yamaguchi doing, it triggered me of the things I found out last night. Now, I knew what it exactly meant by using the back. It was really embarassing to face Yamaguchi and Tsukishima after this kinda things had happened. But I just wanted to know if they were dating or not.

The atmosphere completely fell to silence after I asked that. So,I glanced at the others' faces. Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands but the beet red colour of his ears and neck could be obviously seen and even his hands which were used to cover the redness itself were crimson. Tsukishima looked blank, like he had been expecting me to ask this question. Kageyama simply looked blank because he was yawning and starting to dozing off.

"Yeah," Tsukishima stated.

"We are dating." There's that Tsukishima's characteristic smirk. "And again, yeah, we are doing this kinda thing and that kinda thing since we started dating three months ago. And you guys just happened to see this one time."

DATING? TSUKISHIMA AND YAMAGUCHI? THREE MONTHS? That was so unexpected ! I mentally exclaimed. This was soo shocking. I was totally speechless. Well, at least I should congratulate them.

"Ah-Congrats! Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. May you two be... be able to play volleyball together for life!" I stummered and consequently earned a glare from Tsukishima and a super bright blush from Yamaguchi.

"T-thanks. Hinata." Yamaguchi said shooting a glace to my way looking embarassed. "Huh, don't you know how to congratulate at least? " Tsukishima mocked. I just smiled at them

while nudging at Kageyama, trying to wake him up from dozing off. "Kageyama-san,don't you want to say something too~."

Kageyama snapped off " Huh? Ah-en- have fun you two." Seriously, so Kageyama-like. I facepalmed at this. "I thought you at least knew how to congratulate someone." I mummered as I sighed. Kageyama suddenly looked rageful "HUH?! DUMBASS. REPEAT THAT AGAIN."

Tsukishima cut in. "You both are the same. Your dumbness never fails to amuse me. You guys should attend some Daily-life Conversation classes for real ,not that your dumbness would get any better. Well,excuse us now, see you guys tomorrow. " As Tsukishima started to walk away, Yamaguchi followed him whispering an apology. Probably for the Tsukishima's insults earlier.

That Tsukishima meanie. He always says mean things. But I got used to it now and I knew that deep down, Tsukishima was a nice guy. YIKES! Kageyama looked super pissed off though!

"Kageyama-san, we should head back as well."

As we walked back together, I became conscious of Kageyama again. Now that I knew that doing something like love-making is possible between boys, it made me wonder about the dream. If I didn't wake up when Kageyama in my dream said about making me moan or something, I wonder if we would've done it till the very end.

...NO NO NO! What the heck was I thinking?! It's not like Kageyama loved me or something. We were not lovers. I slapped my cheeks with my both hands.

SNAP OUT OF IT HINATA.

Kageyama and Lovers shouldn't even be in the same sentence.

Kageyama was walking in front of me, he then suddenly stopped. " I just felt like I was being insulted." He said. Wow,his natural instincts were really something.

"Huh. Ha Ha. It's just your imagination. Ah-by the way, Kageyama, what do you think of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi dating? " I asked curious to know Kageyama's opinion of boys being together. I just wanted to know his opinion.

"Huh, Nothing special though." Kageyama replied. "Eh,no I meant, they are both guys you know?" I said.

What Kageyama said next made me stand in awe, "So what? I think there's nothing wrong with someone loving the other."

"Kageyama, I have to say something. Will you listen to me?" I blurted out without thinking. Kageyama looked confused saying," What's wrong with you today? Well,it better not be something stupid."

I thought I need to confess about the dream and how I felt weird seeing him this whole day, also the reasons for acting strange. I knew that Kageyama was not the type to judge the others but his statement earlier reassured me that I won't be hated by Kageyama beacuse of the weird dream I had and the consequent feelings of it. As I talked about the dream, I could feel my skin heating up. And when the conversation was over, I couldn't even look at him in eyes.

"So," Kageyama said, " I kissed you, hugged you and even tried to hold you in your dream last night, and since that dream seemed so real, you couldn't even look at me in eyes and your heart started to race if you did. And that's the whole reason you were acting weird today."

Oh my god. Did he have to be this detailed and blunt?

"Y-yeah, well, kind of like that." I replied embarassed.

"To tell the truth, my heart was stragely racing and aching too. I also don't know what's the cause of it. But I have an idea to find out. We have to kiss, Hinata."Kageyama said in a serious tone.

The world stopped for a moment there. "HUH...Why why should we ki-kiss?!" I exclaimed. "Because, you know, in movies, when people are unsure about their feelings, they kiss.That's the best way to clear those unknown feelings. " Kageyama retorted.

What kind of movies were you watching?! But that sounded logical.

And why did his heart race in the first place? Perhaps did he also have the same dream? " O-ok. Kageyama, if you says so. I'll leave it to you." As I said and closed my eyes, I could felt his hot breath getting closer to me. And warm hands cupped my cheeks bringing my face up. There was an earthquake in my chest. I could felt myself trembling and sweating. His hands brushed my bangs away.

Kageyama placed a soft kissed on my forehead. Then he trailed another one on my nose. Then each on my cheeks. This was sooooo soooo embarassing. He also kissed my ears. Then, soft warm lips touched mine. It was barely for a moment but it felt super weird like when I ate so many meat buns and my stomach was dacing happily.

Kageyama placed a longer kiss next time as I held my breath. It was quite pleasant floating feeling. Then something wet touched my lips. Kageyama was licking my lips?! He tenderly licked and sometimes nipped on them. And as I became weak, I gasped giving in to the sensation I've never felt.

Is Kageyama really experienced? This made me kinda hurt. But as his wet tongue started exploring my cavern and provoking me to do the same to him, I forgot everything else. Kageyama had hands on of his hands at my back to support me from falling due to my weak legs. I could do nothing but held onto his shirt.

Suddenly he pulled away, panting hard and needing for air. As he stared into my eyes, I felt really hot in my tummy. What's going to become between the two of us?


	6. Dream 6 : Parallel Confessions

~ Hinata's P.O.V ~

For the first time in my life, I kissed someone on lips. But that someone was Kageyama. Although it felt pretty awkward, to be honest, it felt super good. Like stealing a big bite from Kageyama's meat buns. Like spiking Kageyama's super awesome tosses. Like competing with Kageyama in little things.

...WAIT! Why all my happiness revolved around him?!

I didn't know why I easily agreed to the whole "Let's kiss to find out what this irritating feeling we get everytime we saw each other" idea. That idea seemed like a universal truth when Kageyama suggested it. And why was he so good at kissing!? Like kissing all over my face and he even put his tongue in!

Tch, why you seemed experienced in kissing when you're just Kageyama?

"Oi, dumbass, I'm asking you." Kageyama's irritated-and-starting-to-be-rageful voice slapped me out of my train of thoughts.

"H-huh, what did you say again?" I stuttered looking Kageyama. We met eyes for a second and that made me look away from his eyes immediately. Why did his eyes seem to be sparkling like stars right then?! Why did his slightly parted lips made me heat up!? And why were his hands still on my waist and shoulder?!

"Dumbass, I just asked you how did you feel about the ki-kiss? You dumbass!" I looked up at Kegeyama with shock. I didn't know how to response to that question.

"Eh, I-I don't know. It feels like my heart is going Gwoh and my brain going Gwah, like when I am spiking and so you know, i-it feels kinda go-good." I said as feeling the heat crept across my face.

Kageyama looked relieved. "Is that so? I'm kinda worried because it's my first time." Ehhh!? It didn't look at all like a first kiss to me. No one would ever try slipping the tongue in during their first kiss. Except Kageyama.

" Kageyama, is this really your first kiss? If it is, that would mean we both had each other as our fi-first kisses. Because this was also my first kiss."

The moonlit was shining faintly on both of us. The spring breeze was passing as a whisper. And even the fireflies were there. Huh!?What the heck is wrong with this romantic mood setting up!? I menally screamed. I felt the grip on my shoulder tightened as the faint red shade shyly spreaded on Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama gently stared into my eyes and gave me a smile.

I didn't think Kageyama would smile sweetly and blush like that. He could do it if he tried. Like smiling normally and not a creepy one. It made my heart race with a funny feeling. "Hinata, actually, I lied to you." Kageyama's voice interrupted me, making me look at him with suprise.

"Actually, when I suggested to kiss because people kissed to find out their feelings, that's a lie. But not actually a lie."

Ok, I had no idea what you're trying to say.

" I meant that it'd kinda true in movie once I saw. But the main reason is just that I-I wanted to kiss you. "

Did Kageyama just said he wanted to kiss me?

"I've been feeling that irritated feeling and chest-ache when I saw you lately and when you confessed to me about your dream, I kinda felt that doing the same things as in your dreams could make these feelings disappear. And it seemed like I was wrong. My heart is beating a lot faster now and my chest felt like being squished. I feel bad for using you to my advantage without telling the truth. "

After Kageyama's unusually, strangely, once-in-a-life-time, supernaturally long confession, it all made sense. Whatelse it could be other than that! "Kageyama-san, aren't you just simply in love with me?" I said with a wide grin. "Not like friends and family, I think you're in love with me like wanna-be-lover kind of love." I added. It was obviously love. I felt like I could jump really high. It made me feel really special to be loved by Kageyama since he was definitely not the one to show his affectionate feelings.

Kageyama looked shocked. And stayed silent for a while. I was just waiting for him to catch up to his own feelings. But I knew that a big part of me was dead worried that Kageyama would not admit his feelings for me and reject them. I was worried that he would not care about other than volleyball and after I had finally made him open up to me slowly and found out his feelings for me, I just wanted to be more special to him than any other thing in this world.

I was pretty stupid. I always had been. But at this point, I knew what I felt for Kageyama was also special. It's love. Not the same one as I love my parents, Natsu, my friends, my seniors, my teamates, my teachers, not even volleyball. It's the same as Kageyama felt towards me, I hoped at least. How selfish of me to push him to admit that he loved me when I just found out that I also felt the same!

"I was also ignoring the strange feelings I felt when I see you up close or something. I tricked myself that it was just my imagination. But the dream last night proved me wrong. I-I also also kinda l-love you, Kageyama. S-so, just admit your feelings for me too big-idiot-Kageyama." I said as I placed both my hands on each of Kageyama's cheeks and started squeezing them as I brought his face close down to me.

Kageyama looked flustered both by my sudden action and confession. "Dumbass! Why did you admit first!? I fell in love with you earlier! I should beat you to confess, but you had gone and confess first. You-you! I love you dumbass!" Kageyama yelled at me finally blurting out his feelings and at the same time he pulled me close into his arms and squeezed me tight. Although there were more "DUMBASS" in his confession than "I love you", I didn't care anymore. I was just glad that he opened up to me. And most important of all, he's right beside me and said he loved me.


	7. Dream 7 : I'm yours, You're mine

~ Kageyama's P.O.V. ~

I held Hinata tightly for a long time. His small hands also trailed along my back and returning the hug made me squeezed him more. I nuzzled into his soft mops of hair breathing in his smell. He smelt unexpectedly good, like some kind of flower. I couldn't believe this sudden development of relationship between us.

At some point, I kinda figured out that Hinata was someone special to me, and it freaked me out when I couldn't name the feelings welling up for him. Who'd expect that this small ball of irritating dumbass would be this... this adorable!!? Without self-realization, I found my eyes following him everywhere he went. Hinata's short stature, overly cheerful voice, thin and soft-looking frame, big brown eyes, pink kissable lips, pink kissable lips and pink kissable lips, everything was capturing his attention all the time.

Gruhhhh!! Half of my mind was costantly consumed by Hinata while the other half occupied by Volleyball, sleep and meat. But I didn't know how to convey these strange feelings I held for him as they continued to grow day by day. Then today, just so suddenly, Hinata told me about his dream and strange feelings, so I took the risk and lied to kissed him, but I really felt bad for taking advantage of him like that. I expected that he would come to hate me for lying but he confessed that he loved me. And made me admit that I loved him too.

I didn't know whether I was feeling dizzy because of Hinata's scent, or the fact that we just had each other's first kiss, or my unusual use of brain to think conplicated feelings. So, I just decided to feel Hinata warmth close to me. "... Hinata" I let out his name in content. He squirmed around in my arms, tightening the hug, and looked up to be while resting his chin on my chest. A huge grin decorating his blushing face. I couldn't help but wanting to kiss that adorable dumbass all over again.

I leaned down a bit to kiss him lightly on his forehead. Follwing on the tip of his nose and again on his forehead. I pulled away for a while, curious about Hinata's expression. A slight tint slowly spread throughout his face but still there's that cheeky sheepish grin which made him unbearably cute at that time. And then, Hinata cupped my face with one of his hand, while he still kept the other on my back hugging me.

Hinata slowly tagged me down close to his face again to mimic my actions earlier. He kissed my forehead, nose and again on the forehead. This cute behaviour of him made me squeezed him tighter and placed soft kisses on each side of his cheeks, which was soon followed by Hinata tiptoeing to kiss me on my cheeks. He then nuzzled into the crook of my neck shyly. I knew that Hinata's adorableness would be the cause of my death.

Although we'd love to continue the cuddling for whole night long, Hinata's parents would be worried as mine would as it was already pretty late since we took the longer way home. As I pulled away from him, I was already missing the warmth of his body. "Kageyama," Hinata called out while we started to walk towards the junction we always parted ways. "So, we are more than friends now, right? More like lovers since we have mutual feelings for each other, right?" He continued to mumbled on for a while while looking into my eyes waiting for the answer.

"No." I answered sharply. The colour of Hinata's face drained out quickly with shock. "You're mine and only mine. Your everything belongs to me. That's all." I continued. "And if you want, I also will become yours. Only if you want that is." I also added that frustratingly embarassing words while controlling myself not to blush.

Hinata took a moment to realize what I was saying as deep shade of red crept over his face, even till the tip of his ears as he did so. "How can you say such cheesy things!? Everything that happened earlier was already bad for my heart and you just had to make it worse, Bakageyama! B-but I agree to your proposal, if you would be-become mine, then I wouldn't mind being y-yours too!"

Hinata's response made me wanna grin happily but his cheekiness still pissed me off. "Dumbass Hinata! Don't get so full of yourself! Even though you're just Hinata! " I said as I pulled him towards me and give him a quick peck on his lips. And I turned around and began to dash in the diraction of my home, not wanting Hinata to see my embarassed expression.

I ran until I was out of breath trying not to think about how cute Hinata looked as I gave him a peck the last time. I slowed down my pace as I reached in front of my house. And pulled out the keys and started to fiddle with the lock. Hinata was unbelievably cute. Even now I could remember how the scarlet shade decorated his face, how nice his hair smelt, how soft and squishy his body felt... and how it seemed like several minutes had passed and the lock was not opened yet.

"...Tobio...do you know that the lock was opened in the first place?" A voice called out to me from the direction of the front door. "Ah, mom, welcome home. I didn't think you're already home." I mumbled trying to hide the embarassing fact that I was trying to open the lock that was already unlocked in the first place. I could hear a soft chuckle from my mom, "Well Tobio, no need to be embarassed, you seemed out of place these days and my mother's intuitions are telling me that there's something wrong with my boy." There's a silent moment before I made up decision and let out a sigh. "Mom, I have something to confess."


	8. Dream 8 : Affectionate Lunch-break

~ Kageyama's P.O.V~

Kageyama, didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Hinata asked as I let out another yawn. "Kinda." I said and watched Hinata fidgetting around in place as silent fell upon us again. He revereted his attention back to his bento in his hands. That meatball seemed yummy. "Hmm? Y-you want one, Kageyama?" Hinata smiled cheekily as shyly at the same time and picked up one meatball with the chopsticks.

It seemed my thoughts were turned into voice literally. Wait a minute... Did that Hinata offered me his scarce food!? Am I dreaming!? Hinata's voice slapped me out of my awedness.

"I'll let you have three meatballs. Just so you know, I really really like meatballs. It's not like I'm giving them to you because I didn't like them." I stared at him for a moment as I tried to forget the flying pigs in my mind. There's a really really slight red tint adorning his cheeks and ears. I smirked as I tried to supress the urge to jump at him and do stuffs...like pinching his cheeks, nose and ruffling his already messy hair.

"Why? Because you found something you like more than the meatballs?" My words seemed the whole reason of the gradually deepening shade of the blush all over Hinata's face. But the thing was that it just embarassed myself as well. This was not so me . So embarassing.

"What're you saying?! I-it's just that you know! The more you eat, the better you can do well in the practices. And your mood always seems to get better after you stuff yourself full. That'll be good since you're my setter."

Hinata protested continuously. "Really? Not beacuse of me being your lover?" I raised my brow as I screamed internally to stop saying the embarassing lines.

"Wh-ahhhhh...it's just a part of the r-reason. J-just tell me are you eating or not!!" Hinata flustered, getting all embarassed at my cheesiness. "Well, I will have them. If only you will feed me." I banged my head to the imaginary wall as another embarassing line fell out without my consciousness. What's wrong with me!?

I could already see myself in the movie "Tobio in Embarassingland". Hinata dropped his chopsticks into the bento, his mouth gaping like a fish. After a moment of awkward silence, Hinata blurted out. "Are you feeling sick or something, Kageyama? Or did you hit you head with something? In fact, you seemed rather creepy than sick."

I fumed at his words, "DUMBASS!! I'm perfectly fine! I was just trying to be nice to you, since we're kinda lovers now, and the you just have to say if I were sick!?" Yep, I'm mad here. I just somehow managed to spout those senseless embarassing things and the words "creepy" and "sick" did sound nothing like an appreciated feeling. "Really!? Goshhh...I didn't see that coming. I feel bad for that. I meant it!!" As his words laced with nervousness, guilt and maybe a little bit of bashfulness, I just smiled inwardly as I remained silent up front. "Kageyama? Really! I feel bad for being not able to realize your concern for me. It's just that. You know, we have been just friends for about two years and then like "boom", suddenly we became lovers. I just didn't know how to act around you. Thinking that you're not only my "friend" but also now my "boyfriend" made things more awkward. Since this is our first time!"

After that one hella long long ranting, Hinata got a look of determination on his face while I was busy whacking my brain to absorb the word "BOYFRIEND".

"K-Kageyama! Here! H-have one!" Hinata hold one meat ball with the chopsticks right in front of me. "Ahh~ Open up?" He continued with a bashful grin.

Darn cute! I could feel my heart pulsating faster and faster. I open my mouth as I stared into his eyes. I didn't even know how I chewed and swallowed down. I made up my courage to grab his hand and hold in mine. I watched in amusement as the shape of blush grew deeper. Hinata stuttered out, "W-wait!"

I grinned back, "Can't wait." I tightened the grip on his hand. He glared at me and struggled to wrap up his bento with one hand. As soon as he finish, I pulled him into my embrace, resting my chin on top of his hair. Hinata tensed at first but gradually his hands found their way on my back as he returned the embrace. This was the first time being in a mutal love for both of us and I somehow knew that he needed the same amount of courage as I did, to act properly like lovers. But from now on, I would just let my instinct and true desire to lead me. I nuzzled into his hair and placed a soft kiss on his temple. He smelt good. I showered his blushing face with pampering kisses. One of his hand moved to clutch my shirt tightly, pulling me down closer to him as his other hand place itself on my shoulder.

I pulled him and tilted his face closer to me that I could get assess to his soft plump lips which I tasted the day before. I placed my lips on his as gently as I could, trying to get control on my raging urge to squeeze him any tighter and also my rampaging heartbeat to calm down. His lips were softer and squisher than ever. I licked, nibbled and sucked on his lips as I reminded myself repeatedly not to scare Hinata off with my lust for him. Hinata continued to seal his mouth shut as his whole body trembled. I moved my hand on his waist to his thighs and that maded Hinata moaned. He seemed to be in shock while I was uncontrollably turned on. I plunged my tongue into his warm cavern as I got the chance. Don't ask me where I learnt to kiss like this. As everyone knew, I was just a perfectly fine and healthy teenager.

I kissed and kissed him until Hinata started to response to my kisses. I held his trembling body in my arms and enjoyed the kiss he returned me with the same passion. We were awkward and nervous. But we definitely felt love and longing for each other. We broke away from the kiss to catch our breath, as our temples rested on each others, the tips of our noses slightly touching. Crap. It felt so good. I wanna do more. I wanna touch Hinata more.

But then, I remembered something important. I said as I was still trying to catch my breath. "Hinata, can you come over for a while today? My mom wants to see you."


End file.
